


Driving Around in Circles [Fanart for fanfic]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, Formula One, Inspired by Fanfiction, Portraits, Realistic, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Fanart for my new fanfic -Driving Around in CirclesUpdated 2019-05: Ch 12 - Haruka





	Driving Around in Circles [Fanart for fanfic]

Scene from Ch.1  
"The word 'traffic' (jam) doesn't exist in my dictionary," Haruka declared.

* * *

Scene from Ch.6  
Jan 27, xxxx. @ Mt. Yae, Okinawa

* * *

Scene from Ch. 8  
The magazine cover that triggered a negotiation between Haruka and Michiru's record label

Portrait version (colored):  


* * *

Scene from Ch. 10

 _Rough translation from the fanfic:_  
Sadly, Michiru turned towards the scene outside, trying to hide the ambivalence on her face and staring aimlessly into the night that would soon come to an inevitable end. As the car cruised through the streets of Tokyo, the beams from streetlights flashed rhythmically into her eyes, one after another, they seemed to be counting down the seconds she had left before it was time to bid a long farewell to Haruka. 

* * *

Scene from Ch.12  
Winter testing @ Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
